ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deliver Us (Epilogue)
Thanks to the power of the Dragon Balls, located in Conton City, Eriza has landed there safely. Neisan and Young Reia landed to a different Earth to begin their long journey towards the future they hold. Goku, too, have landed on Earth and has been raised correctly by Grandpa Gohan. Ratchet and the gang managed to escaped the dying planet with Reia completely with her mom's lullaby remembered, determined more than anything. She opened her jewel box, playing that lullaby when Kiva entered to her room. Reia: My mom sacrificed everything to save me...only to find out my brother is still alive. Kiva, I.. Why would you risk your life to save my family? Kiva: Well, there are family too, Reia. I don't want your past be the same as mine. Reia: I know where he is. Kiva: Wonderland, right? Reia: Yeah. If I'm going back there and save him, I need to take some intense training. Kiva: Before you do, I have something to show you. Reia: What is it? Kiva: Just follow me. - Kiva guided her to a secret room, where the area is pitch black. Reia: Are you sure the captain repair the lights in here? Kiva: That's because the lights are off, silly. Reia: Oh, right. Where are we, anyway? Kiva: I'll show you. - Kiva turned on the lights and the entire gang surprised her for her birthday. All: Surprise!!! Reia: You guys did...all of this for me? Kiva: Yes, we did, sis. Caulifla: Well, during the Planet Vegeta mission, anyway.. Ratchet: While we talked to Eriza, we thought that we have a special place in your heart too. Reia: Guys... I... Kale: We all know how you feel, master. Reia: Wait.. Is that..? Tapion: Your mom's favorite flowers. - Reia then touched the new flowers and bares a memory of her home. Whis: Eriza wanted you to have them. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I'll take good care of it, to the memory of my home world. Ratchet: That's good. Whis: Do you have presents to show to her? Kale: We..have some presents for Reia, but I'm not sure what you guys have for her.. Kiva: Well, some of us were on Planet Vegeta when Whis find out about Reia's birthday. Reia: I understand. Say, isn't Beerus here too? Whis: No, he is taking some rest after the Middle-Earth mission you all took. Reia: Right. Whis: Now then, which one of you will deliver the first present? Kiva: I'll do it. - Kiva walked to Reia with her gift. Reia: Sis, you don't have to... Kiva: I know. I choose to do this for you. - Kiva then hands her gift over to Reia. Reia: I suppose you're right. - Reia opened her gift, only to find herself confused. Reia: A new journal? Kiva: Well, I thought you can write your 'Time Restoration' logs into it. Much easier, I think. Reia: I see. That's thoughtful of you, sis. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Caulifla: Oh, me! Me! Pick me next!! Kiva: Okay, Caulifla. You can go next. Caulifla: Yes! - Caulifla pick her present and handed it to Reia. Reia: What did I say about being reckless? Caulifla: Oh... Sorry. I got too excited. Reia: That's okay. - Reia opened her present and she finds a blue scouter. Reia: A scouter? Caulifla: Your home planet had a handful of those, so we picked the best model for you. Reia: Has it already had Frieza's transmissions? Clank: Ah.. Well, Angela helped us reprogram the scouter. It should scan for DNA structures, power levels or incoming enemies. Oh! It also can be easier to hack into communications too. Reia: Sounds perfect. I'll put this to good use. - Reia then decided to put it on her ear. Reia: There. What do you think? Kiva: Looks cool. Reia: Thanks, guys. Kale: You're welcome. Ratchet: I guess it's my turn now. - Ratchet handed over the small present to Reia. Reia: A little small, huh? Ratchet: Yeah. We think this is appropriate for you. - Reia opened her gift and finds out that a necklace was wrapped inside. Reia: My mom's necklace... How did you found it? Kiva: Well, uh... That's a good question. Ratchet: Eriza wanted to ensure about this to remember each other by. Reia: Kiva, think you can help me put this on? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva puts on the necklace on Reia and grabbed a small mirror. After taking the scouter off, Reia takes the mirror and sees the reflection. With a flash of Eriza on her mind, Kiva quickly realized that she and Reia bare a resemblance with each other. Kiva: Wow... Reia: This necklace... I'll remember her with this. Kiva: That's good, Reia. Whis: She'll be very proud of you. - With a tear of joy, Reia smiled and Kiva hugged her. At Conton City, Eriza also smiled at her daughter's deep joy. Back in the starship, Reia and Kiva walked back to the transport chamber. Reia: Kiva, I want to say thank you..for everything you did. Kiva: For saving your family? It's the best I can do for you. Reia: That's not it. Kiva: What? Reia: I honestly didn't think you would enter my past and changed only a few things, like the necklace and the memory. Kiva: Eriza would do anything to keep the both of you safe. Reia: I know. I need a favor from you. Kiva: What do you need, sis? Reia: Talwyn's getting desperate about Vlad's demise, but I sensed a dark return from him. Find any information about this. Kiva: Will do, anything for Talwyn. But, what about you? Reia: The captain and I will handle a mission elsewhere. Give me a call when you're had enough info on Vlad. Kiva: Got it. Just.. Don't take your mission to save your brother seriously, please? Reia: I'll try not to. I promise. - Kiva went back home using the transport chamber and Reia only smiled by her sister's departure. Into the past, Neisan and Reia landed in Earth safely. Neisan decided to look around and sensed trouble already brewing, while Reia beginning to wake with a sudden small white aura. She opened her white eyes for the first time as the episode ends. Category:Scenes